Through the Eyes of Madness
by I Am SomeoneI Am No One
Summary: The remake of Deceitful Wings. God made the world in His image, but not all His children follow His laws. And now, they are paying, paying with more than they could ever give. Darkness is coming. It does not wait for anybody. And it will stop at nothing to consume it all. The right hand of God comes, and not even He can stop it. -Warnings: unusual mpreg-


_A Splotch of Purple Ink: heeeeeeey guys! Do all of you remember how I said I was making a remake of Deceitful Wings? And all of your shook your heads and said "Anna, c'mon, you've been dead to the world for God knows *how* long and you expect us to follow a remake that will never come? You're nuts!" ...Well, I was telling that to myself too, but this very night, as I sat at my computer, freezing cold and chewing on a piece of flavored tootsie roll, I got inspiration to begin the first chapter! Aren't we all excited? -happy face-_

_I won't waste too much time here, I want to get to the story! But I will take a moment and give a big THANK YOU to -everybody- who came to see the remake! It's because of YOU I decided to pick this up again and try all over again, and because of YOU, I could begin again. I cannot thank all of you enough! Old fans or new readers, I hope you'll be pleased! Let's get this show on the road at long, long last!_

* * *

In the beginning, there was Nothing. Nothing but God.

He arose from a hard-shelled lotus that later formed the asteroids which girdled the milky stars. But in this lonely vortex of Nothing, God sought out company, so, from His body, He created Space, Time, and Antimatter, all in His image. Space and Time made stars and created a linear flow of reality, creating the place that we mortals now know as the 'Universe'. But Antimatter was destructive and greedy, and sought to destroy his brothers' good work, so God banished him to the center of the Universe, where some of the chaos of Nothing still resided, which was called the Distortion World. Space and Time retreated to their own rifts in realtiy, the Spatial World and the Temporal World, and God, for a time, was left alone again.

Now God looked down at His childrens' good work. They had made stars, time, and what's more, they made a perfect world while they were at it, naming it the World. And for His amusement, He created a vast living space on the World named Spear Pillar and the Coronet Mountain, where He could come down and observe this new world as it developed around them. But He noted one day, as he watched the simple islands and the churning, chaotic waters, that if this was going to be a world worth keeping tabs on, then it would be a good idea to allow His creations knowledge, willpower, and emotion. For where is the fun if that is gone?

From three red drops of His blood, He made these creations into solid beings. Knowledge, Willpower, and Emotion would guarrentee that every creation their Lord made would carry His will and intentions... and to watch over the growing world, they sank themselves into three small caves on one of the many islands, living in solitude and silence and waiting for the day that more of their beings would come into creation. They did not have to wait long; God gave them a sibling named Mischief, pink furred and blue eyed. But Mischief did not like to stay in one place for long, and didn't get along with her siblings, and so, she disappeared from their eyes, flying to the other end of the world and finding a small island to live on.

From a small inlet of land that was created along with the primeval waters, magma hardened and cooled, forming the personification of the Earth, and from the primeval, salty waters, came the Ocean. From the minerals in the ozone layer came the Sky. The Earth and the Ocean quarreled violently as the Earth began to expand his domain and create massive landmasses, and eventually, their brother Sky had to come down and quell them. The Earth was allowed to set forth his last plans for the land in motion, and the Ocean was allowed to set his boundries, and their Father punished them for their quarrel. Both were sent down into a large cave that had existed from the dawn of time, and their tears of regret created the Red and Blue Orbs, means of controlling them and quelling their rage, and both Orbs were left atop a mountain, sealed away in a cave.

Land began to crash together violently with the help of a being known as the Earth Giant, covered in moss and black markings. It was said he had been born from a mingling of fire, water, wind and dust, and he served by his children, Ice, Rock, and Steel. Continants formed, and God watched on from His home, watching the land form around His mountain, and as the world finally seemed to calm down. And God grew tired; He had taxed Himself too much, giving life to so many children. So, in one, last, conscious act, God went to His original children and gathered a drop of their blood, creating orbs in their own likeliness, and also, with their blood, he created a small creature very much unlike themselves, and he named them 'humans'. He went Home, and nestled down with the orbs in hand, laying His great head down upon His golden hooves.

"Let my will be done," He whispered, and slipped away into sleep.

* * *

In His sleep, God unknowingly created two more children; the Dream and the Nightmare. The two beings were more 'concepts' than anything, strange, abstract creatures that either brought joy or sorrow with their touch. They surfaced, new and unknowing, on two islands pushed away from the mainland that God and all the pokemon that slowly started evolving there called 'Sinnoh'. Their first meeting was not a pleasant one; still confused and still very much afraid of one another, they lashed out at one another and caused a distinct rift between the two deities.

Often, they fought over control of the realm that existed beyond the realm of wakeness, what was considered the realm in which gods could touch. The Dream often touched upon the minds of people and gave them pleasant images of promises of good things to come, but... the Nightmare was still a horribly angry being, his hate for the world and himself all consuming, and he seized the minds of the sleeping populace and tormented them endlessly. It was his only way of venting; most beings stayed away from him and God still laid in His slumber, so all his pleads and prayers went unheard.

...The Dream eventually visitied the Nightmare on his Island and wished to speak. He threw terrible barbs at her and screamed and carried on, and yet, she waited until he had calmed, and as if some sort of dam had broken, he... expressed to her that his existance was a cursed one, and that he wished that he hadn't been shackled with such terrible powers. But he did not have to suffer alone, she quietly said, and bid him goodnight and left so they could complete their nightly duties.

And so, the two deities, clad in black and gold, began a nightly ritual where they would speak to each other and ease each other's pains. Often, it seemed that they were blamed by their fellow pokemon and by the humans for their hopes and prayers falling short; the Nightmare for obvious reasons, and the Dream for not helping them far enough. It was a cruel system, and slowly, they began to seek comfort from one another, even though they surely knew that such a joining would only bring them pain and great unhappiness.

More and more legendaries started surfacing by the day though, so quickly, they made their choice, and with no one as a witness, they very quietly asked the other if they would share the realm of night with each other, and if... they could be together in ways that the new folk called 'affection'. And both agreed, and for a time... it seemed that things were happy.

But, they had foretold their own fate. God awoke from His slumber, joyously annoucing that He had returned to his beautiful children. He studied His blossoming, flourishing earth with a great happiness, until... He noticed something strange. In His slumber, He noted that the newer generations of humans and pokemon were... different from their ancient ancestors. They actively seeked out something called 'love' and 'attention', finding great happiness and joy in one another and bounding their lives in love, copulating not solely because of primal urges, but because it brought them joy to bring the other pleaure.

He couldn't understand it. His earliest children did not experience such emotions, why... why did they? And quite suddenly, something terrible boiled up within God the more and more He watched; jealousy.

And finally, one day, His emotions boiled over when a new sort of dream entered the world. Its name was Lucidity, and it was quite the enigma; it allowed the people and pokemon to control their dreams and conquer their fears within them. All at once, God knew who had created such a being, the children who He bore in his long and deep rest, the Dream and the Nightmare, and suddenly, seeing the two of them so deliriously happy when they should not have had it at -all- angered Him. It hurt His soul for reasons He could not comprehend, and He despised it.

God destroyed the Dream, the Nightmare, and their child, Lucidity. And finally, it quelled His terrible jealousy.

But soon, God realized that His children despaired without the realm beyond awakeness. They missed the beings they had given names and shapes to, and they desperately wanted them back. This stirred His ire, and once more, His envy; wasn't He good enough for them? He gave them life and this was how they repaid Him, by asking for beings that had so terribly betrayed Him? To punish the crying people, God sent upon them fire and ice, and the world soon was encased in a terrible age of ice in which only the hardiest survived.

It was cruel of Him to do that, He later realized while musing His actions. Sighing, He relunctantly respun the Dream and the Nightmare, but not Lucidity, to make a point. As these were new beings, they did not contain the personalities and souls of their precious incarnations, and to ensure that nothing like this ever happened again, God summoned His children to a grand assembly, and then, laid down laws that were to never, ever be broken again, sending them along in stone tablets to the humans on Earth.

No deities were to ever join in love again. It muddled their system and threatened to throw off the balance of the whole Earth, and evidenced by what had happened to the previous Dream and Nightmare.

No deities could have children. Lucidity had been a spit in the face of God, and it was a mistake that had been rectified.

All deities had to be loyal to God among all others. This would prevent any suspecious 'uprisings' or give the humans any ideas.

The assembly came to an end as all these things were written into Law. With great pleasure, God noted that when the new Dream and the new Nightmare looked at each other... there was nothing. Nothing there at all.

And at last, God finally had peace.

* * *

_SO HOW WAS THAT. AH MY GOD. It feels so good to write again. Anyway, tell me what you think in the reviews! This was just a starter chapter explaining the legends of the world, as you can see, and we'll start getting into plot later on. Toss ideas my way if you please, and previous contest winners from the original Deceitful Wings will have their chance soon enough. Bwahahahaha._

_Enjoy, my friends! -heart-_


End file.
